


Sleep Safely Here

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Luz wakes up from a nightmare and has to make sure that Eda is really safe.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79
Collections: /r/FanFiction Prompt Challenge #21 / January 2021





	Sleep Safely Here

The steel chair was what tipped off Luz that something wasn’t right. The chairs at the dentist were always plush, and always underneath the harsh overhead light. In this scenario the overhead light was gone, and Luz was left in darkness.

Flashes of the memory of this room came and went – a sink, the mounted TV that only showed a scenic background, the windows outside that once showed trees and now only showed pitch-black darkness, the various tools on the table – and then pain against her gums, the scraping noise of plaque being eroded away. A harsh whine filled Luz’s ears, a drill against her tooth that ground down, and she woke up with her heart in her throat.

Luz expected to wake up in her own room, its familiarity barely out of reach from her fingertips. She exhaled, as she remembered where she was; King was curled up in his usual spot, sleeping peacefully. Luz thought of her mom and the way back home that was burned away.

Luz rubbed at her watery eyes. She looked for a silver lining and figured that at least it was a nightmare of the mundane kind. At least for humans; she gave a teary chuckle at the thought of how her friends would react at the concept of a dentist, and be even more surprised at the concept of an orthodontist and braces.

The light feeling didn’t last long. A nauseous feeling filled her stomach and her heart when she thought of the events that transpired.

Eda was nearly lost, corrupted by the only thing she had left in her life after being ostracized. It ate her up when it should have protected her and Luz would never forget that Eda used up that last bit of it to save her.

Luz could feel the threads of magic thrum within her when she called it with her paper glyphs, how it felt like freedom and wonder, all of these feelings flowing through her fingertips and became tangible. She didn’t want any of it diminished for Eda. But Luz couldn’t change the past.

But Eda had found Hooty, King came along eventually, she had more in her life, wasn’t alone – and she had Luz. Luz remembered, and she managed a small, soft smile at that. That sort of motherly love wasn’t something she would have expected from Eda when they first met, sharp and sassy and reckless in the way for one that knew every trick and knew they’d land on their feet, but life was full of surprises.

The smile faded when Luz thought of Lilith’s role in all of this, a heated anger that burst in her chest and made her grit her teeth. But she let it cool; her anger was her own. She reminded herself that Lilith helped Eda, a semblance of sister love sprouting under the lies and time lost. Maybe it wouldn’t make up for everything but it was too late in the night for Luz to make herself lose sleep over getting angry.

Luz leaned back to sleep but all it did was bring a stab of anxiety. She shivered for just a moment, her throat becoming tight and hot tears filling her eyes. Her nightmare had been mundane but that could change.

She could dream of the sky aflame, the Emperor drawing upon his power and obliterating anyone that objected to his word, the crowd twisted into fear and screams ripped from their throats, Eda on display as a prize and as an example, dreaming of all the ways that Luz could have been too late to stop him from turning Eda to stone for all eternity.

Luz made up her mind. She rubbed her knuckles against her eyes and breathed in deeply until she felt like the room stopped tilting over.

She reminded herself that for all of the Emperor’s power she had managed to break his mask. She knew that she would defy him again if this ever happened again. That tiny piece of the mask had been a tiny, tangible victory; the great tangible victory was that Eda was safe from his clutches.

Luz would just have to see with her own eyes that it was true.

She gathered King into her arms, and let him rest his head on her shoulder. He muttered in his sleep and rubbed his head against her shoulder once before falling back into deep slumber. Luz placed a hand on his back to keep him secure, her other arm supporting him.

Luz went into the hallway, quietly walked through the hallway, and could be pleased with herself that now she knew every room by heart, even in the darkness. Eda would have probably said that Luz had carved her own place here.

Luz gingerly stepped into Eda’s room, and could see the moonlight come in from the window. Luz looked into the nest and felt a wave of relief when she saw Eda safe in the nest. She finally felt like she kicked the nightmares off her heels and could rest easy, knowing that nothing was out of place and that everything that happened to save Eda was real.

Eda was snoring loudly, and her hair was already tangled from sleep. One of her hands was tucked underneath her chin and she had her head on her other arm, which was stretched out. Her free hand was open.

Luz eased King away from her shoulder, careful not to wake him, and placed him into the nest first. She climbed in next, thankful that she didn’t jostle anything, and she lay down. She pulled King closer, and he was curled up next to her stomach like a cat. She smiled at the thought of King purring.

Luz reached out a hand to rest on Eda’s free hand, squeezing it once so that if Eda was having any nightmares like Luz this would chase them away. They were all a family now and would keep each other safe.

When Luz dozed off to sleep she had peaceful dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in a gen prompt challenge and got the words, "dentist, steel, sister," to use in a fic. I immediately thought of this show because I love the mother-daughter relationship between Eda and Luz.


End file.
